Anyone Up For Abduction?
by Chocolate Randomizer
Summary: How would you feel if one day you woke up to be in a completely different place all because of an 'organisation'
1. Chapter 1

~Len POV~

"Alright men…and Miku…"

"Hmph"

"Its time to decide who else we can abd- I mean 'borrow' to join us in our mission. Miku, would you like to do the honours?" The blue haired ice cream addict asked.

Miku walked up to the Random Picker. The name says it all. When you push the button, the Random Picker chooses anyone in England randomly. She pushed the button.

"I hope it's a girl this time. There are too many boys here" Miku muttered.

A robotic voice came from the screen-

"_The Random Picker chooses Rin Kagamine"_

A picture of a blonde haired teen came up on the screen. I gotta admit….she kinda looks like me. A girl version of me?

"Eeeek! She is so...so…"

"Spill it Miku" Kaito urged.

"CUTE!"

Oh Miku…

"She is just so adorable! So when do we get to abduct her?"

Kaito sweat dropped.

"We don't abduct people…we simply borrow them based on their skills. It says here on her description that she goes to high school and is on the track team. She has won two gold medals for 'fastest runner'. Rin must have a lot of stamina which is very useful for this mission. Damn, the girl also knows karate!"

Interesting.

"Oh, can I go with you and Len to abduct her? Please?"

Wait, what? No no no no no!

If Miku comes along then she might ruin the whole borrowing thing by squealing her head off!

"Miku, I'm not sure that's such a good idea" I stated "You just joined a week ago. Maybe next time"

"….."

"Miku?"

"….what did you just say?" she murmured in a low voice that could make a grown man wet his pants. As if by magic, something appeared in her right hand. I must be hallucinating was that a…leek?

She wacked me around the head with it.

"I WANNA MEET HER! I'M GOING WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" she turned to Kaito and said in a sweet voice "Right, Kaito?"

Kaito's left eye twitched.

"O-okay"

WHAT. Kaito noooo!

Miku turned to me and smirked.

"Haha" she said before running off to god knows where.

"Who knew she could be so scary?" Kaito stated.

"Okay, Len. Your gonna meet me at 12:00 am in front of Rin's house. Here is the address."

He handed me a piece of paper.

"Make sure to bring a rope" Kaito said whilst walking out of the room. One by one everybody else left.

I never look forward to abducting people but this Rin person…for some reason I actually look forward to working with her. Why do I feel so excited? I walked to my room. All of our members live in one big house. We are an organisation called Vocaloid. We have been fighting with another organisation called Utauloid. The Utauloids are always abducting people to use them and turn them into robots. Sure, we abduct people as well but we do it for the right reasons. Apparently, they are going to overthrow the government and the Queen. That's where we come in. Vocaloid always try to stop them. We have always succeeded.

Heh... Hahahahahahahahahaha. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ehem. Ignore that little psycho moment. I hate Utauloid. Not only is their intention wrong but their personalities are worse. No wonder they don't have any friends.

As I plopped onto my bed, I started to wonder how Rin's reaction would be once she finds out that she has been abducted. Shocked? Scared? Confused? The possibilities are endless. I remember how I got abducted… lets not go there…

I better get ready. Rin Kagamine. I look forward to meeting you.

I really do.


	2. Chapter 2

**wow I got 4 reviews for the first chapter :O to be honest i didn't really expect any reviews -_-**

**Disclaimer: i completely forgot to do this in the first chapter :O I don't own Vocaloid...please don't sue me D:**

***hears police sirens* oh crap!**

* * *

><p>~Rin POV~<p>

"On your marks" said the Headmaster.

"Get set..." the adrenaline was rushing through my veins.

I'm ready.

"GO!"

I set off, running around the track with no problems. Wrong. I had four other contestants from different schools racing with me. We were all head-to-head. Wait. Is that guy getting ahead of us? Not on my watch. I can be competetive.

I used all the strength in my well-toned legs and ran faster, if possible. Soon, I caught up with the blackette.

"Hey blondie" he smirked..

"My name is Rin, not 'blondie'" This guy is slowly getting on my nerves. I didn't have a good morning, my dad coming home drunk and all.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" he looked up and down at me "or did you roll off?"

"Excuse me?" I feel like slapping this guy...

"I'm surprised you, of all people, caught up with me. Then again, I am pacing..."

Can you believe this guy? Time to show him what I'm capable of...

"See ya later, alligator!" How I wish I could have seen his face when I ran even faster than my current speed. Beads of sweat were rolling off of my face.

I could see the finish line.

"Rin! Rin! Rin! Rin! Rin!" I could hear them chanting my name over and over again. I can taste victory!

"And the winner is Rin Kagamine! In second place Rui Kagene!" shouted the Headmaster through his megaphone. So that's the blackette's name.

My red-headed best friend, Teto, ran up to me and tackled me into a hug.

"OMG! I can't believe you won! Actually, I can, but still!"

This is what I love about Teto. She never fails to bring you up when your down. She is the only reason I'm still sane.

"Hey blondie" I wonder who that could be. Note the sarcasm.

"What now, Rui?" His name rolled off my tongue.

"Congrats on winning" Wait, did I hear him right? Was this guy congratulating me?

"Uuum..thanks..."He walked off.

"what was that about?" asked Teto.

"Beats me. Anyways, I'm going home. I'm pooped."

"See ya!"

I escaped the school grounds and started walking my way home. But, I can't help but feel as if someone was following me. It's probably because of dehydration. Yeah that must be it.

~Time Skip~

"Thanks mum, the food was great!"

...

...is what i wish to say to her every evening after dinner. However, that became impossible after her death a few years ago. My dad? He's a drunkie. He comes home and sleeps. Then wakes up and drinks and sleeps again. Its been like this ever since mum's death. I don't mind. I have alot of freedom to do whatever i want. But...it does get lonely...

Damn you, dad! Its not that i don't love him...heck, if I got kidnapped, I'm sure he wouldn't even notice!

That doesn't mean my life is horrible though! I'm a straight A student and i have a best friend that keeps me happy. Teto. She has a thing for french bread.

I got ready for bed. My legs were aching from that competition. I snuggled up with my orange plush on my bed. My mum gave me that when I was born. It still smells like her...

I don't know why, but I feel as if something bad is gonna happen tonight. I harboured this feeling ever since I started walking home. Awell. I let my eyes droop.

1 orange sheep. 2 orange sheep. 3 orange sh...zzzzz

* * *

><p><strong> So what do you think of it so far? Share your thoughts by reviewing :) Critisism is accepted!<strong> **Everyone knows what's gonna happen on the next chapter :D**


	3. Chapter 3

~Len POV~

"So, did you bring the rope?" asked Kaito.  
>"Yep. Did you ditch the teal?"<br>"Yep. It was surprisingly easy"

Kaito and I were the ones who were assigned to do the whole 'borrow' thing. For this you need skill, accuracy, patience, agili-

"Len?Len!"  
>"Huh, what?"<br>"Stop spacing out! We need to hurry, come on!"

We walked around Rin's big bungalow and into her garden.

"Alright, all we have to do is open her bedroom window, knock her out, tie her up, put her in the van and we're done!" he whispered.

Kaito took out a crowbar from his bag and opened the window with ease.

"That's funny...the window was already open. It didn't say in her description that she was careless..."

We jumped inside.

"Wait. Someone else is there...next to Rin's bed..."

...

"MIKU!"

"Shhh! Be quiet or you'll wake her up!"

"Miku, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well...you and Kaito don't trust me enough to do an abductory which is why I'm here to prove you both wrong. Now help me before she wakes up!"

* * *

><p>~Rin POV~<p>

What was that noise? I think I heard my bedroom window opening. A burglar? No! I'm too young to be robbed! I heard the thief mumble something about a banana loving fool and an ice-cream addict. Thankfully the thief thinks I'm sleeping. I could just karate chop them but I wanna know what this person is gonna do... call it curiosity, if you will.

"Omg, she is even cuter in person!" was said followed buy a squeal. Was this person a pedo? Oh no...

"That's funny...the window was already open. It didn't say in her description that she was careless..."

Oh great, another person?

"MIKU!"

And another? I should have karate chopped the squealing pedo before the other people came in. What do I do now? I'm out numbered.

"Help me pick her up"

WHAT. I'm getting kidnapped?

"Here's the rope"

NOOO!

"Can we go to an ice-cream store on the way back?"

That was unexpected. I felt myself being lifted up. That's it.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME YOU DIRTY PEDO!"

Now that my eyes were open, I could see the kidnappers properly. A teal haired girl, most likely the person that called me 'cute', a blue haired guy and a blonde.

"Okay, calm down. My name is Kaito and we need you skills to help us"

I nod slowly, indicating that I'm listening.

"We are an organisation called Vocaloid. There is another organisation called Utauloid who are trying their best to overthrow the Queen and the goverment so that they can take over England"

"Possibly the whole world" chirped the tealette.

How cliche.

"Vocaloid always stops the Utauloid from doing harm. We have given them many chances to stop. Unfortunately, they are a persistant bunch. Which is why we are going to plan an ambush"

How dumb do they think I am? Sure I'm blonde, but still.

"Look, Kaito was it? I'm flattered, I truly am, that you would choose me and my skills to join your 'organisation' in this mission. But I'm not really interested. I'm sure you would do a better job without me"

* * *

><p>~Len POV~<p>

Uh oh. Dammit Miku, why did you have to ruin everything. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate her, it's just that everything was going so well. Now, Rin isn't agreeing with us...

"Well, Rin, you have left us with no choice. Len gimme the crowbar"

"What are you gonna do to me?"

"You two, grab her arms"

Miku and I did as we were told.

"Wh-hey, lemme go!"

Kaito got the rope and tied her up. God, she is strong. She almost got away during the process.

"It will be best for you if you co operate. Or we will be forced to take drastic measures"

I could feel Rin shudder. If only she knew that Kaito's 'dark side' was an act. I feel sorry for her.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you. You can trust me. I've been abducted by him too." I whispered.

She looked at me with a hint of sadness in her cerulean eyes. I gave her a smile.

"No need to worry"

She gave me a small smile back.

"Len, Miku, put her in the van"

* * *

><p>~Rin POV~<p>

So this is how my life will go. I get kidnapped. If these people are after money, I doubt my father will give them any.

They took me to a black van and chucked me in there. Kaito started to drive, Len sat on my left and Miku sat on my right.

"So, Rin, tell me...do your legs still hurt?" she asked.

"Well, yeah, kinda but it's alright now...wait! How did you know that?"

"I saw you win that competition! You were amazing! I never knew you could run that fast!"

"So that means..."

"Yep! It was me who was following you home!"

"Why?"

"Because those two wouldn't give me the address"

"Because you weren't ready!"

"Hmph. I am sooo ready for this! I stalked her around, watched her until she fell asleep, opened her window and was about to tie her up until you two interrupted my genius plan!"

"It was my plan!" defended the blu-I mean Kaito.

"You guys! Can you two please stop argueing and atleast try to make Rin feel welcome? The poor girl just got abducted, for crying out loud! She looks terrified!"

Well, yeah because I just found out that I'm sitting next to my number one stalker!

"Hey, Rin can I be your mommy?"

"WHAT, Miku are you serious?"

"Well, someone is gonna have to take care of her back at the mansion. I think I will be an excellent mother for Rin. I could take her shopping, do her hair, talk about boys, read magazines, you know, what girls do! I could be a mother and a best friend wrapped up in one!"

I must be on drugs because that actually sounded kinda nice. What is wrong with me?

"okay" I unconciously said. Someone has definitely drugged me! It must be in the cafeteria food at school...

"Yay! Ya hear that, Len? She agreed!"

Oh my oranges. I am not helping myself.

* * *

><p><strong>So Rin finally gets kidnapped! How nice! I'm gonna try and include more Vocaloids in the next chapter. Tell me who you want to see and I will try my best to include them :D I like to hear your thoughts on this FF. Review! See ya in the next chapter :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Dammit! Why do I keep on forgetting to do the disclaimer?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

* * *

><p>~Rin POV~<p>

We arrived at a MASSIVE mansion. You should see the size of this thing! Once Kaito parked the van, we all walked inside to be greeted with a desk and an elevator.

Kaito put his finger on the scanner, which was on the desk, and the elevator opened. Kaito pressed the button for the second floor.

DING!

"Welcome to Vocaloid, Rin!" said Miku.

Wow...this place is awesome! There were sophisticate looking sofas at the back of the room and a coffee table. A chocolate fountain, a vending machine and an arcade game were all lined up on the our left was a sliding door that led to the balcony.

"This is our relaxing room. The name pretty much explains everything." said Kaito. "Len, show Rin her bedroom. It's 1:20 am, she must be tired"

"See you tomorrow morning, Rin!" shouted Miku before going into the elevator.

"Hey, Rin, is it? Nice to meet you, I'm Gumi!" cheered a green haired girl. She had orange goggles on her head and a glass of carrot juice...I think.

"Nice to meet you Gumi"

"Same here! I'll talk to you tomorrow, goodnight!" and with that she disappeared into the other elevator.

"Come on, Rin, you can meet the others tomorrow" said Len.

He led me back to the elevator and pressed on the fifth floor.

DING!

We walked down a long hall, colourful doors surrounding the both of us on either side.

"Your bedroom is next to mine, so if you need anything, you c-"

"LEN!"

"Uh oh. Quick Rin, run!"

He grabbed my hand and we dashed off to god knows where. He led me to a yellow coloured room and closed the door behind us. This room was interesting. It had a balcony at the back, a bed on the right, desk on the left and a walk-in wardrobe next to it.

"Whew, that was close"

"Who was that? And why do you seem so scared of them?"

"Tei Sukone...she...has a little crush on me..."

"Little? Didn't seem like that..."

"Okay, fine, she has a BIG crush on me. A dangerous one..."

"Dangerous? How can a crush be dangerous?"

"If your Tei Sukone, then it is. Whenever a girl comes close to me, she gets whatever big and dangerous thing she can find and chases them away. Which is why I want you to stay as far away from her as possible! I don't think she saw you..."

"Why don't you tell her that you don't like her, then she'll stop"

"But I have! She doesn't stop! If we are going to work together Tei musn't see you...can you cross-dress?"

What?"

"You know, dress as a boy?"

"No. No no no no no no no no! No way! I am never going to dress as a boy!"

"Think about it, please? I should probably get you to your room now. You must be tired "

He opened his door and went to the door next to his. Yay! It's orange!

"The teal door next to your is Miku's, just so you know. I'll see you tomorrow morning at 9. Goodnight!"

And with that, he went into his room.

When I opened my door, it felt as if I walked into heaven! Orange heaven, that is!

My room's design was kinda like Len's, except my bed was on the left, at the back was the balcony, on the right was my desk with a walk-in wardrobe next to it. My wall paper was orange that turned into yellow at the bottom!

It was that moment when I noticed that my orange plush, yes, THE orange plush my mother gave me, was on my new bed.

I walked up to it and picked it up.

* * *

><p><em>"Now, Rin, I told you not to run around the house! Now you've scraped you knee! For a six-year-old you sure are energetic..." <em>

_"I'm sorry mummy! It hurts!"_

_"No need to worry, Rin. Mummy will make it all better! And so will !"_

_She handed me my favourite toy, my orange plush. I cherished it so much. It was always there for me. So was mummy._

_"There we go! All better, hmm?"_

_"Yup!"_

_I jumped into mummy's lap which was always so warm and cosy. I hope I can stay in this lap forever. She started to hum and my eyelids drooped..._

* * *

><p>"I saw you hugging it so tightly when you were sleeping, so I thought I should bring it along, just in case it was important to you" said a voice from behind me.<p>

"Thanks, Miku. And yes, this is very important to me. It's the last thing I have that my mother gave to me before..."

It still gets to me...

She put a hand on my shoulder and said "I understand" before walking out of my room.

I might get used to this place.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all, folks!<strong> **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review because it makes me happy :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I couldn't update faster :S My computer wasn't working properly BUT now it does so it will be fast updates as usual :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own...**

* * *

><p>~Len POV~<p>

So here I am. In my room. With Rin. At 8:30 am. With Rin. Holding my T-shirt and pants. Trying to persuade her to change into them. Reason? Tei.

"I'm telling you. Len, I am NOT going to dress as a boy!"

"Please?"

"No"

"I will dress you myself if I have to"

"You wouldn't dare"

It may be a bit overboard, but what can I do? I need to keep Rin away from Tei.

"Rin"

"Yes"

"Come here"

"Why?"

"I have reasons"

I began to walk towards her, a devious smile plastered on my face.

Rin's back hit the wall. Perfect. She's cornered. I began tugging at her shirt.

"Wh-Len! Let me go, you pervert!"

I could see her stomach...so...pure...

"RAPE! RAPE! RA-"

I put my hand over her mouth to shut her up, my left hand resting on the small of her back.

"Shhh! You wouldn't want anyone to walk in on us like this, would you?"

She shook her head side-to-side.

"Good. I suggest you put these clothes on, unless you want me to do it for you."

"Fine..."

"Good"

She stood there staring at me.

"What?"

"Aren't you gonna turn around? You don't expect me to change infront of you, do you?"

"Oh, right. Sorry"

I turned around, I could feel my face going red at the sound of Rin changing.

In a couple of minutes, she was finally done.

"Huh. Not bad. All we have to do is change the hair...I think I have a wig in my wardrobe"

I went into my walk-in wardrobe and got the wig out. Don't ask why I have this.

"Put this on" She did as she was told.

"Huh. Not bad at all. I think you could pass as a boy"

"Yeah, if the person looking at me is blind..."

My eyes fell onto her undeveloped chest.

"Don't worry. No one would find out that your a girl. Not with that chest anyway..."

Yeah, I guess I did earn that punch to my face.

"Anyways, let's test this disguise on Tei."

"Eurgh...fine. You owe me."

"How about we go out for ice-cream later?"

"Okay!"

We both walked out of my room and started to make our way to the main hall.

"It feels weird wearing th-"

"LEN!"

"Play along" I whispered in Rin's ear.

"Tei! What a surprise seeing you here..."

"Hehehe...did you miss me Lennykins?"

I could hear Rin snickering in the background.

"Tei! Let me introduce you to my friend"

"Hi, my name is Rin-"

"TO! Rin-to. Rinto. Yes, that's her-HIS...name..."

"Errr...right...my name is Rinto..."

"Nice to meet you, Rinto!"

Whew...she bought it. Wait. Is Tei...blushing?

"Tei, are you okay?"

"Len, you never told me that Rinto is...TOTALLY AND UNBELIEVABLY HOT!"

Oh my bananas.

"What?" Rin shouted. I'm just as shocked as you are, Rin.

"Do you wanna be my boy, Rinto?" Tei asked seductively.

"Uhhh...ummmm..."

Rin looked at me with a face that screams 'help me'. Now she feels my pain.

"Rinto already has a crush"

"What."

"Y-yeah! I already like someone and I hope to be their...boyfriend"

Tei frowned.

"Oh. And who is this 'crush' of yours?"

"Well..."

"Who is she, Rinto?" demanded Tei.

"Its not a she!" I mentally face-palmed myself. What are you getting yourself into, Rin!

"Are you saying...your gay?" Tei asked.

"Ummm...yeah...I'm...gay"

"Omg...EVEN BETTER!"

Tei clinged onto Rin's arm.

"I think gay guys are so sweet, understanding, caring and soft! You and I can be the perfect couple!"

Pfft! Good luck, Rin. Although I do feel bad for her. I am mostly responsible for this...I think I should...relax and let Rin take care of this.

_"Len and Rin, report to the main hall. I repeat, Len and Rin, report to the main hall." _spoke the speakerphone.

"Rin? Who's Rin?"

Oh crap.

"Rin is...a nickname for me" Rinto-rin!"

"Alright. See you later Rinto-winto!" and with that she skipped off.

"YOU! You are going to pay for this!" screamed Rin.

"I know. I know! Don't worry! I'm taking you out for ice-cream, aren't I?"

"But ice-cream isn't enough..." she mumbled.

"Come on, let's get to the main hall"

* * *

><p><strong> And that concludes this chapter! Once again, sorry for the wait :) Share your thoughts and review because it makes me happy :D<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Never have, never will...**

* * *

><p>~Rin POV~<p>

Apparently I'm gay. This is all I could think of when Len and I reached the main hall. Kaito and Miku were standing there along with a pink-haired woman and a blonde woman.

"Err...Rin...why are you wearing Len's clothes?" asked Miku. Oh Miku, if only you knew the horror I've been through!

"Never mind the clothes" Kaito said "Rin, I would like you to meet Luka and Lily. Luka will be your guide and Lily will be your trainer to get you into shape for the mission. Luka, why don't you give Rin the tour and explain more about Vocaloid.

"Sure. Come with me Rin!"

Luka and I walked away from the others and entered a different hallway.

"So, I guess I should start with the basics...do you know about the mission?"

I nodded.

"Hmmm...Ranks?"

"Nope"

"Well, we'll start from there. Everyone in Vocaloid has a Rank. Rank 1 being the strongest group and Rank 5 being the weakest. We are all put into Ranks based on our skills. In Rank 1 is you, Len, Kaito and Meiko. Have you met Meiko?"

"Not yet"

"You'll meet her soon. As I was saying, Rank 1 is the strongest group, which is why they get to do the mission"

"What about the others?"

"Rank 2 and 3 are back-ups. They fill in for a Rank 1 if they're injured. Rank 4 and 5 stay in the building. They are our 'eyes'"

"Eyes?"

"Eyes. If something new is happening in Utauloid which could be dangerous for anyone, rank 4 and 5 dig out the dirt and informs the rest of the Ranks so that they are prepared."

Wow. I love their teamwork. They're like a big happy family. But I still feel a bit out of place...

"Ah. We're here"

We finally reached our destination. Luka opened the door which led us into a HUGE room.

"This is our weapon room"

There were a billion lethal weapons on each of the walls. On the marble floor were little island that had various bullets and arrows resting on top of them.

"Every weapon made by man-kind can be found in here. Man, if the Utauloids found out about this room..."

She shuddered.

"Wow..."

The sight was amazing. It was Luka who brought me out of my daze.

"I'm going to have to scan you"

"Scan me?"

"Yup. This machine right here will determine what weapon will suite your ability" she pointed to a remote-like device. Luka picked it up and pointed it at me.

"Hold very still" she murmered whilst scanning me. "Let's see...your weapon is...oh my..."

"What? What's wrong?"

"Well this is unexpected. You must be very athletical to get a weapon like this"

"What weapon?"

"You get the most dangerous weapon. Electric twin blades."

"Electric twin blades?"

"Yup. The only other person that has this weapon is Len"

"Really?"

It doesn't seem like he would be so strong. He is so gentle and kin-what the hell is wrong with me? Bad, Rin, bad. The perv tried undressing me, for crying out loud!

"Rin? You okay?" asked Luka.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. So, where are these so-called electric twin blades?"

"In that room beyond this door" she pointed to a steel door.

Once the door opened, Luka and I stepped in to see a glass case. And what was in that glass case, you ask? It was none other than the electric twin blades. From where I was, it looked like two sharp steel swords with black handles. An orange lightening bolt travelling down to the tilt. All in all, it looked deadly. Dang, I have to use that?

"Behold, the electric twin blades"

The glass case opened. I walked up to it. The mere sight of it was terrifying. Here goes nothing. I lifted my hands up and grabbed the handles.

The orange lightening bolt travelled up my arm and blinded me. When my eye sight returned to me 5 seconds later, I was wearing something completely different.

I had a white vest on which had yellow ribbons running down on the sides, floating around as if they had their own gravity. A bit of my stomach was showing. I had something that resembled arm warmers which turned from black to white. My shorts were a washed-out grey and poufy. My leg warmers had something that looked like speakers at the heel.

"Wow...you look awesome, Rin! Your outfit kinda looks like Len's...well, you two are twin bladers"

"Time to put those blades to the test" came a voice from behind us. It was Lily.

"Are you ready for your training, Rin? The sooner we start, the better"

"I guess I am"

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you who couldn't tell, Rin's 'outfit' was her append costume. My description was horrible :L I can't help but do this...<strong>

**~TEASER~**

_**"How do you work these things? They keep on shooting lightening bolts everywhere!"**_

**~END OF TEASER~**

**Hehehe...review if you wanna find out what happens next! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I wish...but no...I don't own Vocaloid...*sigh***

* * *

><p>~Rin POV~<p>

After I parted with Luka, Lily led me to another big room.

"So, your a twin blader, huh? Impressive. Let's start with something basic"

Suddenly, a goblin half my height came out from nowhere and tried to attack me. I did what was the most sensible thing at that time.

Run.

"Get that little demon away from me!" I screamed as I climbed up onto one of the rocks which were scattered around.

"Come on, Rin. Use your blades"

"But I don't know how!"

"It'll come to you naturally"

"If you say so..."

I slowly climbed down the rock and pointed one of the blades to the goblin who now had flames coming out from its hands.

"Die foul beast!"

Orange electric bolts crackled from the blade and proceeded to fry the little grimlin.

"Nice job R-hey watch where you point those!"

"How do you work these things? They keep on shooting lightening bolts everywhere!"

A lightening bolt hit the ceiling and the floor which left big holes in its place.

"Tell them to stop! They'll only listen to you!"

"PLEASE STOP!"

...

"I don't believe it...it actually worked"

Sure enough, there were no more lightening bolts coming out.

Lily examined the big holes I left and wolf-whistled.

"That's a lot of power you got there. With you, Len, Kaito and Meiko, we'll win for sure!"

I looked down to see my blades, electricity cackling around them.

"Your blades are charged up now. They want another target...hey Piko, send in some more goblins!"

A faint voice was heard.

"Roger!"

~Len POV~

"So much power..."

"It's amazing, isn't it?"

They weren't wrong. Kaito, Miku and I were watching Rin train from above. She was amazing. The way she controlled the blades with a firm hold...it took me a while to get used to my mine.

"She's ready" said Kaito.

"Do you think it's time?" I asked.

"Yes. We will all meet up in the conference room tomorrow to discuss how we will execute this mission"

"Okay. Hey, Kaito, can I take Rin out for ice-cream? She looks as if she needs a pick-me-up"

"Sure. As long as you bring some back for me"

Same old Kaito.

"Ooooh! Lenny has a girlfriend~"

"Shut up, Miku! She is NOT my girlfriend. It's just that I owe her..."

"Owe her what?" Why do you have to be so curious, Miku?

"Stuff"

"Stuff?"

"Stuff"

"What kind of stuff?"

"Stuff that you shouldn't know about"

I left her there wondering and started to make my way to the training room where Rin just finished training.

"Hey, Rin"

"Hey"

"You okay?"

"I'm tired..."

"How about we go out to eat some ice-cream?"

"YES!"

* * *

><p>After we both changed into our casual clothes, we made our way to the ice-cream parlour.<p>

"My gosh, it's so cold!" exclaimed Rin.

"Come here" I pulled her into a hug. God, she is so warm and squishy.

"L-len?"

"You'r so warm..."

I could feel her arms wrapped around my waist.

"So are you" came a muffled reply.

It felt so nice to be hugged...

"Hey Len, I think I see the ice-cream parlour"

Just as Rin said, our destination was across the street. We ran in to be greeted with an odour of sweet ice-cream flavours.

"Rin? Rin!" Where did she go?

"I'll have an orange swirl, please!" she was already at the counter ordering her ice-cream.

"I'll have a banana split"

Once we collected our ice-creams, we found a seat near the window and started talking about our favourite fruits.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the ice-cream, Len! I can't believe I'm saying this, but, it was kinda worth cross-dressing"<p>

"No problem, Ri-"

Two police cars and an ambulance zoomed pass us.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Let's have a look"

~Rin POV~

Len and I ran to the scene. Someone got into a car crash. But...who?

"He...didn't make it..." said a docter. I feel bad for the family of the dead man. I know how it feels like...I hope I never have to got through that again.

I pushed my way through the crowd...

No. No no no no no no no!

"Rin!" I heard Len call.

Everything was blurry. Tears pouring out.

"Rin, what's wrong?"

Everything was turning into mind-boggling shapes. I couldn't see clearly. The police sirens fell deaf on my ear. All I could hear was Len calling my name over and over again. I didn't have enough strength to reply, so I did the wisest thing possible. I let the darkness consume me.

* * *

><p><strong>*Gasp* I'm so cruel! Who is this mysterious person? Take a guess! If you get it right, I will give you a cupcake!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 2...**

**Well done to Kagamination, Vocaloid-Issa-Infinite and Jordi Aran for guessing correctly! *cupcakes come flying through your windows* XD**

* * *

><p>~Len POV~<p>

"Rin! Rin, wake up!" I tried shaking her but she wouldn't open her eyes.

What happened? All I recall is that she ran off and once I caught up with her, she was crying. Then she collapsed.

I picked her up, bridal-style, and ran back to the mansion.

"Kaito! Kaito!" I shouted. He might know what to do.

"Len? What's wrong? What happened to Rin?"

Once I explained everything, we went to Rin's room and put her to bed.

"We need to find out who was in that car crash. It could have been someone she knows. She might've collapsed because of shock..." he explained.

"I hope she'll be alright"

"Yes. We should let her rest"

"No. You can go. I'm staying here"

"If you say so"

Once Kaito left, I felt compelled to hold Rin's right hand.

"You'll be okay..." I whispered.

* * *

><p>Rin was waking up. Her hand moved and her beautiful cerulean eyes opened.<p>

"Rin?"

"Len. What happened?" she asked as she sat up.

"You fainted"

Her eyes widened, a tear threatening to come out. Once it did,I wiped it off.

"Rin, please tell me what happened"

She nodded.

"I overheard the docter saying that the man in the car crash didn't make it..."

Is that the reason why? Because someone died? Sure, it's a sad thing, but still. Why would it affect her so much?

"I-I pushed my way to the front a-and s-s-saw..."

"Yes"

"M-my..."

"You can tell me, Rin" I encouraged her.

"My...f-father..."

Oh no. I heard that her mother died a couple of years ago. Now her father? She doesn't deserve this. The sight of Rin sobbing tore my heart up into mini pieces. I felt useless just sitting there whilst she cried her heart out. I pulled her into a hug and let her cry. It's better if she lets it all out now than to keep it bottled in. 5 minutes later, the sobbing turned to sniffles.

"Thanks Len. You're a good friend"

Doki doki.

Friend. Is that all I am to her?

"No problem, Rin. Go to sleep. You need rest"

As soon as I was sure she fell asleep, kissed her forehead.

"I like you Rin. Alot. It's too bad you don't return the feeling"

I tucked her into bed and went to find Lily, who was waiting for Rin so that they could begin her training.

"Finally, Rin, it to-oh Len! What a surprise to see you here! Do you know where Rin is?"

"I came here to tell you that she won't be able to do any training today. She's...feeling ill"

"Oh dear. I hope she's alright. Send her my best wishes."

I nodded and left to head toward my room. Once I got there, I flopped onto my bed. The time was 9:30pm. Meh, might aswell get some shut-eye.

* * *

><p>~Rin POV~<p>

"_Daddy, mommy! Look at this medal I got!"_

"_Oh, well done, Rin! Leon, look at this medal she won!"_

"_Great job, Rin! How about we all go out for ice-cream,huh?"_

"_Really? Yes!" I fisted the air. I hope I didn't hurt it! Sorry air..._

_Daddy always takes me and mommy to a really nice ice-cream shop! It has so many different flavours to choose from!_

"_Can Mr. Orange come?" I asked._

_Daddy chuckled. His chuckle is so funny!_

"_Of course he can! Are you coming with us, Leona?"_

"_Of course! I'm an ice-cream fan myself! And it's so warm today"_

_Daddy picked me up and put me onto his shoulders. I love sitting there! You can see so much better! I hope I grow up to be a giant someday! Then I can see everything and anything I want! Even Canada!_

* * *

><p>I woke up with a startle, sweat rolling down my pale face. Is it just me or is it hot in here? That flashback. If only life was like that right now. The simple things that made every moment count...<p>

"Dad..." I whispered to the air.

Drip. Drip. Tears travelled down my cheeks.

"Why, dad, w-why...why did you have to leave me alone!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I clutched onto Mr. Orange and broke into sobs. I thought I let it all out when Len was here. Apparently not. What did I do to deserve this? I always did my best to keep my parents happy. Then why...

"WHY ME? I shouted to no one in particular.

That was when Miku came barging in, clothed in her pyjamas. Ooops. I hope I didn't wake her up.

"Oh Rin..."

She sat on my bed and gave me a cuddle. It felt like my mother's safe cuddles.

"Everything will be alright, Rin. You're a really strong girl and you know that. You've been through this before but at that time you were alone. Now you have me, Len, Kaito, Luka, Lily and all the others. We're your family now"

"Thanks, Miku. You're a great mother"

I genuinely meant that. There was a big, goofy smile on Miku's face.

"How about I sing you a lullaby?"

She tucked me into bed and started to hum a lullaby. For the second time, my eyes drooped and I fell into deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Why do I do this to Rin? I'm so horrible D: Did it break your heart? Thanks to all of the reviewers :) You make me smile :D<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid...yet! /shot/**

* * *

><p>~Len POV~<p>

"Rin. Rin, wake up" I shook her.

"5 more minutes..." she grumbled.

I could tell she had been crying all night. How, you ask? There were tear streaks on her face.

"We have to got to the main hall"

"Why..."

"To discuss how we will execute the mission"

I was wondering if I should tell her. What would her reaction be? She's already in a bad mood...it's better if she finds out sooner than later.

"Rin...I have something to tell you..."

She sat up.

"Hmmm? What is it?" she asked, eyes perked up in curiosity.

"I don't really know how to say this...it's kinda hard to tell you...but..."

"Len, you can tell me"

"Okay. I'm just gonna come out and say it"

I took a deep breath

"Utauloid are responsible for your father's death"

"..."

"Rin?"

This is exactly why I didn't want to tell her.

"Rin?"

"Oh..."

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'm just...fine" I could see her fists tighten.

"Let's go to the main hall"

And with that, she grabbed my hand and we made our way to the main hall. Throughout the whole journey, Rin was silent and her grip on my hand was kinda tight.

"Ah, Rin and Len. So glad you are here and just in time." said Kaito.

Rin and I sat on a seat around the large, round, wooden table.

"So" Kaito began "We have de-"

A large bang interrupted him. It was...Rin? She had her fists on the table, like a cop would to intimidate a criminal.

"Alright, listen up people. We are going to **DESTROY** these so-called Utauloid people once and for all! This time things will be done differently. Rank 1 **AND** 2 will be assigned to different places. Rank 1 will infiltrate the inside of their base. Rank 2 will surround the building on the outside to make sure **NO ONE** escapes. We will all have headsets on so that we can all stay in contact with each other. Our policy is 'no man left behind' got it?"

"Yes but-"

"Once we get in there, we will destroy **EVERYTHING** and **EVERYONE**. No one should get a chance to survive..."

No one dared to open their mouth. Rin looked...kinda scary at this point. Anyone with eyes could tell that she was pissed.

"That's...not a bad idea, Rin" started Miku "We have given them many chances to mend their ways, but they always try to do the impossible. I say we go along with Rin's plan. Who's with me?"

"Aye!" everyone shouted.

"Well...that's that then. When should we execute this plan?"

"Today" Rin said "The sooner, the better. Oh, and Kaito...can I ask for a favour?"

"Sure"

"Can I lead this mission. I want to be at the front and meet this leader of Utauloid"

"Ummm...well...sure, I guess you could" he sighed. "But be careful, everyone. We may have beaten Utauloid countless times, but who knows what they might have planned for us..."

* * *

><p>~Utauloid Base~<p>

"Excellent job, spy" awarded a red-headed man.

"Rin Kagamine, huh? Very impressive. I am tired. Tired. TIRED OF VOCALOID BEATING US **EVERYTIME** WE TRY AND DO **SOMETHING**" everyone in the room recoiled.

"B-but, sir" whimpered a silver- haired girl "We know what they're going to do. Why not beat them at their own game? Project 1 and 2 are almost done. They should be done in two-five hours"

"Yes. Project 1 and 2 should be moved to a safe place. Excellent thinking Haku. Shift project 1 and 2 to the safe house. Vocaloid's main target is this building. I doubt they know about our safe house. Once again, good job sp- I mean...Tei..."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun, duuuun! Didn't see that coming, didya? Review! You know you want to...<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Just you wait...**

* * *

><p>~Tei POV~<p>

Yes, you heard right. Or read right or...whatever. I'm Utauloid's secret spy. It's not like I wanted to destroy Vocaloid, but Utauloid is offering me a lot of money. My family needs it. Us Sukones are not the most cooked cookies in the batch, if you know what I mean.

And, yes, it's true. I love Rinto. But now that I know that he's a girl...maybe I should just glue the wig on him/her...he/she is just so adorable to let go! The way Rinto stutters is just so CUTE! I'm thinking of telling him/her how much I love him...and if Rinto disagrees...then I can always force him...no, I'm not crazy!

What is project 1 and 2, you ask? Why, it's only Utauloids top secret weapon! It's not really a weapon, though, it's two people who get given this unusual power. Once the projects are complete, Utauloid will be unstoppable! And that means more money for me! Utauloids leader, Ted, is a freakin' genius! Ehem...

Anyways, I'm gonna go and look for my snugglyboo in this big building. Rinto, here I come~

* * *

><p>~Rin POV~<p>

"Rin, I'd like you to meet Meiko. Meiko, this is our newest recruit, Rin Kagamine"

Kaito told me that he would introduce me to Meiko. Whilst we were making our way to her room, he couldn't stop talking about how strong and awesome she is. Remind me to set them two up...

"So you are the famous Rin I've been hearing of. Well, it's nice to finally meet you"

"Same here"

She had this intimidating aura about her. Almost as if it was giving me a warning that said 'you don't want to mess with me'.

"Now that that's done, it's time for Rank 1 to get ready for the mission. We will be leaving first. Rank 2 will follow shortly"

We started to make our way to the weapon room. I'm not gonna lie, I feel a bit nervous. From what I've heard about Utauloid, they don't seem that dangerous. But you can't blame me for having butterflies in my stomach, right?

"Hey, don't worry about it. You'll be fine. Trust me, Utauloid aren't that strong,anyways" Meiko reassured. I guess I was wrong about her. That'll teach me to judge a book by it's cover...

Meiko was right. I don't need to worry about a thing. Besides, those people are responsible for my dad dying. I'm going to avenge his death. It's the least I can do.

Once we reached the weapon room, I saw Len, Gumi, Luka and Lily standing there, having a quiet conversation.

"Okay, everyone" Lily started "collect you weapons"

Kaito went to the left of the room and took a dark blue shotgun. A blue light surrounded him. Once it vanished, he had a black leather coat that had a blue line on the side, dark blue skinny jeans and leather shoes on.

"Kaito's an ice shooter. When he shoots, the enemy gets hit with ice which covers the entire body and they freeze to death because of the dramatic change of temperature" Len whispered.

Meiko went to the right of the room and picked up a red scythe. A red light surrounded her body. When it disappeared, she was wearing a black leotard which had red leggings and a black leather crop jacket. She had black boots on and had a neon red belt. On the back of her jacket there was a glowing circle that had two transparent ribbons, which were tinted red, flowing behind her.

"And Meiko is a fire slayer. She can create a fire whirlwind if she wanted to. She fries up her opponent with the tip of her scythe"

Len and I walked through the steel door and went to our weapons. He picked up his blades and a yellow light engulfed him.

Once the light went away, he was wearing something similiar to my costume. A white vest that had yellow ribbons running down the sides. The only difference was that his stomach wasn't showing and his shorts were black and came down just above his knees. His blades had a yellow lightening bolt unlike my blades which had an orange one.

"Well, aren't you gonna get your weapon? He asked.

"Oh, right."

I grabbed my blades and the familiar orange light flashed before my eyes.

"Ready?"

"Ready"

We both walked out, firmly grasping our blades, to find Kaito with a blue headset on and Meiko with a red headset on, holding another two. And, ofcourse, one was orange and the other was yellow.

"As per your request, Rin, headsets for everyone to stay in contact with each other" he stated with a grin.

Meiko handed me my headset and gave Len his. My headset had a microphone coming out from one side where my initials were. It had a black lightening bolt on the other side. And here's the best bit...it lights up!

"So..." Meiko began "are we ready to do this?" she asked, whilst wearing a confident smile.

"Yes, yes we are" I replied.

Utauloid, you better get ready. You won't know what hit you!

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, we are finally getting to the part where the action takes place :D I just realised that the chapters has finally reached double digits :D Review! Criticism is accepted :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**I just realised how long I've been gone for :L I'm sooo sorry! BUT I'm going to be posting a new story soon!**

**Dislcaimer: I don't own...on with the show!**

* * *

><p>~Len POV~<p>

You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this moment! To destroy Utauloid once and for all...best thing ever! This is gonna be a breeze, the plan being simple as plain paper. Go in and destroy everything; how hard can that be?

Kaito and Meiko are going to take care of the bottom half of the building, and Rin and I are going to sabotage the top.

Right now we were in the control room with Rank 2. In Rank 2 are Miku, Gumi, Mikuo and Nero.

The control room is where Rank 4 and 5 keep an eye on Utauloid.

"Alright, so everyone knows what to do?"

"Ugh, for the last time, Kaito, everyone knows what they are have to do! What are we, kids?" Miku complained.

"Alright, alright, geez! Okay, Rank 1, let's head to the van"

"Wait! Which van are we riding?" Meiko asked.

"Definitely not the black one, it arouses suspicions" Kaito answered.

"You're telling me we are going to have to ride the ice-cream truck?"

Uh oh.

"Well, I was thinking of riding the blue one, but now that you mentioned it, the ice-cream truck seems to be a MUCH better idea" he replied with a mischievous smirk.

Meiko grabbed his arm and head-locked him. Ouch! That must hurt! I would know...

"Say that again? I couldn't hear you!"

"Okay, okay -ack- we'll take the blue van! Let me go!"

"Say please"

"Please..." he wheezed.

"Good boy" she patted his head. "To the van everyone!" and with that, they both left the room.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Mikuo walking towards Rin.

"Hey, Rin, right? I'm Mikuo"

ASDFGHJK? Did he just put his arm around MY Rin?

"Good luck with the mission! I was wondering that when you get back, you and I can-"

"Come on, Rin! We have to go!" I tugged on her arm and managed to get her away from Mikuo.

"Um, Kay. Thanks anyways, Mikuo" Rin said.

"My pleasure" he eyed me, and I eyed him back. We were stuck in a competetive glare. It was Gumi who broke the deadly looks.

"Chop chop people! We have a big day ahead of us!"

"Right" we both answered.

I took Rin's hand and followed the same route Kaito and Meiko took.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"No need to worry. Just promise me that you will stay away from _him_"

"But why? He seems like a nice guy and all..."

What? My pace slowed down until I stopped walking.

"Len?"

"..."

"Len?" she tugged on my arm.

"Rin. Do you like Mikuo?"

"What? Ofcourse not! I just met the guy!"

Whew. That was close.

"Do you like anyone in this organisation?"

"Well..."

"Well?"

"I've never really thought about it...but now that I have..."

"Yes..."

"I guess you could say..."

Stop with the unnecesary pauses! It's killing me!

"I may like someone here"

"Who?"

"That my friend is classified information" she lowered her voice.

We both burst out into fits of laughter until we were both on the floor laughing our guts out.

"Hehe...come on..." she got up. " Kaito and Meiko must be waiting for us"

"Wait, you never answered my question"

"Someday I'll tell you. But not today" her warm hand grabbed mine and we both ran to try and catch up with the other two.

No matter who you like, Rin. I'll wait for you. That I can promise.

* * *

><p><strong>N'aaaww! Len can be so sentimental xD Please review and check out my new story and review that one :D It will make me happy XD you get cookies :) You know you want some...<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid...I think we all know that now...**

* * *

><p>~Rin POV~<p>

Kaito, Meiko, Len and I were in a dark blue van. Kaito was driving, Meiko was sitting next to him, listening to her music on her MP3 and Len was reading a book. I was gazing out of the window, the city known as London passing by in a big, colourful blur. The tall buidings slowly dissapeared and we were soon surrounded by skyscraping trees.

When I snapped out of my daydreaming, I noticed that the van stopped.

"So" Kaito began "The Utauloid's base entrance is hidden. According to Rank 4 and 5, it looks like a cave of some sort"

The four of us stepped out of the van and switched on our headsets.

"We should split up and try to locate the entrance. Meiko and I will go left, you two go right. Keep an eye out for anyone roaming around here. They might be a Utauloid, you never know. Any troubles, you contact me immediately, got it?"

"Yes" Len and I replied.

"Alright, bossy pants, let's go" Meiko grabbed his arm and dragged him off.

"Alrighty, let's see if we can find this entrance...didn't Kaito say that it looked like a cave? Should be simple enough, I mean how hard can it be to fi-"

"Len"

"Hmmm?"

"Found it" I pointed to the camouflaged cave. It had dark green moss covering it. We walked up to the cave. It was really dark in there.

"How are we going to see in there?" I asked.

"We have no choice but to go in..." he grabbed hold of my hand "Ready?"

"Ready" I nodded.

We took quick strides into the ominous cave. After about 30 seconds of walking, we couldn't see much. The light was dimming and there wasn't a door or something in sight!

Suddenly, there was a yellow glow coming from Len. It was his ribbon things! Thanks to them, we could see more than before. That was when I noticed that an orange glow was coming from my ribbons too.

"Wow..." Len breathed.

Wow indeed. The sight of the ribbons glowing and the green lines that criss-crossed downwards was breathtaking.

"Hey, Rin! Look! I think I see the entrance"

I turned the direction where Len was pointing to and saw a steel wall.

"We should tell the others" I said.

Len nodded and pressed a button on his headset.

"Hello? Kaito? Yeah, we're fine. No, don't worry, we're safe. We found the base entrance"

Len connected me to the conversation and I could hear Kaito's voice.

"Really? Great! We'll just locate your whereabouts...right...now" a distant beeping was heard. "We'll be with you two shortly"

* * *

><p>A blue and red glow could be seen from a distance. Soon, two figures emerged from the two lights.<p>

"Excellent job, you two" Meiko awarded.

"Allow me to do the honours" Kaito took out his shotgun.

"You might want to step back"

Len, Meiko and I moved away from Kaito and the door. A neon blue substance blasted out of his shotgun and took down the entire steel door. Might I mention that it's made of STEEL!

"Good luck, you two!"

And with that, Kaito and Meiko ran off inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, I know :L I got the case of dissapearing plot bunnies ¬.¬ Any ideas are welcome :D who else should I include? I will try and include all of your suggestions xD<strong>

**If you haven't already, check out my newest story please :D **


	13. Chapter 13

**Why, hello there ^.^ Okay...I'M SORRY! I know I haven't updated in forever orz BUT I have been working on my other story AND a new story so I didn't get much time to concentrate on this one -_- I have decided to finish my other story since it has about 2 or 3 chapters left, then finish this story and THEN start a new story x) I felt bad about making you wait for so long, so I decided to write another chapter for you guys since some of the messages you lot sent me were...interesting *shivers* Hehe, I will try my best to update this one as much as I can though ^_^**

**Disclaimer (how I missed doing this for this story ^.^): I do not own Vocaloid x) Funny how I can say that with a smile xD **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>~Len POV~<p>

After Meiko and Kaito ran off, Rin and I began making our way to the top floor. The floor where the Utauloid leader resides. There are sixteen floors altogether including the basement. Our footsteps echoed against the marble floor and the stone walls. The only colour we could see was white. Wow, they really love to decorate, don't they? Note the sarcasm.

"Why is it so quiet in here?" Rin asked.

"I dunno. Maybe today's a holiday for them," I replied.

"I have a bad feeling about this..."

"Hmhm" I know how she feels. The floors below us weren't that ominous-feeling, but the current floor we were walking on, the eleventh one, felt odd. It's as if the higher you go, the more danger you're likely to face...

"I see some more stairs up ahead" Rin brroke the silence.

Just as she pointed out, a set of marble stairs were a couple of meters away from us.

CRASH!

I took out my twin blades, as did Rin. Behind us was a scaly, green dinosaur type...thing looking at us hungrily with its red eyes. It was approximately the same height as me.

"The...the heck?"

The thing charged at us, its sharp claws pointing outwards, ready to plunge into our sponge-like bodies.

Rin grabbed one of its hands and I grabbed the other and we both kicked the hideous monster in the shin.

"EEAAAGH!" It screamed.

Rin pinned one of her blades in his stomach and I stabbed it in the place where its heart was meant to be.

"Arooo..." it whimpered and fell down.

"Was that one of their...projects?" Rin asked.

"I think so..."

Once our heartbeats returned to their normal pace, we continued towards the stairs.

"So..." Rin started as we climbed up the marble steps to the twelfth floor.

"So..." I replied.

"I wonder how Kaito and Meiko are doing. I hope they aren't hurt."

"Yeah"

Awkward silence.

"Listen, Len. I've been thinking about what you said earlier before we left the Vocaloid base, ya know, about who I like and stuff"

I nodded. Is she finally gonna tell me who she likes? Man, I've been waiting for this moment.

"I like...y-"

A robot-like thing came out from the wall, covered Rin's mouth and took her back into the wall in a flash. I kid you not, it was THAT fast!

"RIN!" It was too late...that robot THING took her somewhere. Inside the enemies base. Where they are fully equipped with dangerous tools. And Rin is a newbie. And I have no idea where she is. You getting the picture?

"Crap!" I punched the wall. Ow...

What do I do, what do I do...

_Any troubles, you contact me straight away, got it?_

That's what Kaito told Rin and I before we split up. For all I know, Rin's life could be in danger. Heck, she could be on the border of death by now! I am not helping myself...

I reached up to my headset but then got stopped by a steel hand and the other one covering my mouth.

"Whffulmhemmm!" That's muffled talk for WHAT THE HELL!

I got dragged into a pitch dark room. I felt the two hands release me. Thankfully my outfit glows! That sounds kinda gay...I tried contacting Kaito but it didn't work. The signal in here is rubbish! Then I tried to contact Rin and Meiko, but the result was the same.

"I hope Rin is okay"

If anything happens to her...I will never forgive myself.

* * *

><p>~Meiko POV~<p>

"Man, I'm so bored" I stretched my arms and heard a few pops. Ahhh, how I love that feeling.

"Be thankful that we haven't come across one of their 'projects'" Kaito replied.

"Meh," He had a point.

We continued walking down the deserted hall. Man, do they love white.

"Well, wh-"

I felt two hands grab my arms and cover my mouth as I got pulled into the wall. A WALL!

I tried reaching for my scythe (which automatically activates when you need it 'cause it can read their master's mind) but the hands were so strong that they were almost crushing my poor bones. Dammit!

Suddenly, the grip around my hands loosened and the hand covering my mouth disappeared.

It was pitch black but I had my glowing red outfit, so I felt sorta safe, I guess. I hope Kaito is okay...

* * *

><p>~Kaito POV~<p>

What the hell? Meiko got abducted by a robot and disappeared into a wall. A FREAKIN' WALL! Okay Kaito, think logically. Maybe there is a door or something, it's not like these walls are magic, right?

I tried to feel for an edge or a hidden switch but there was nothing there. Just a plain wall. But I can't give up yet! She was and always will be my first lov-partner! Yeah!

"I'm gonna get Meiko out of there no matter what"

Before I could even take a step, a cold steel hand blocked my view and I felt myself get dragged to god knows where. I tried to kick and punch whoever or whatever was confining me, but it was futile. Once my vision came back to me, I was in something like a room but it was pitch black, my blue glow being the only light accompanying me. Wow. I sound so smart! Uggh, shut up, Kaito! Now is** not** the time.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, a lot of POV changes here :) Hope you enjoyed this chappie and sorry again for the wait x) Review and criticize because it's accepted :) Even an 'update soon' is enough xD<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola! Told ya I would try my best to update as much as I can x)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid ^.^'' *sniff* It still gets to me...**

* * *

><p>~Rin POV~<p>

Ugh. Where am I? It's so dark in here. Suddenly, a bright white light flickered on and I found myself looking at...me? There were full length mirrors on both of my sides. Is this because my last name is Kagamine? Not funny.

"_Welcome to the Hazy Maze"_ a male voice boomed from above. _"During your time in the Hazy Maze, you will come across obstacles. Fail one single obstacle, you won't get a second chance"_

What? I did not agree to this?

"_You don't have to agree to this. You have no choice"_

Okay, that is freaky.

"_Yes. Yes it is"_

Why can it read my mind?

"_Because I am epic"_

"Uh...what happens if I fail an obstacle?"

"_You don't get a second chance"_

"Can you be a bit more specific?"

"_You die"_

"That's...one way to put it..."

"_First task...find your way out of the mirror maze"_

"Sounds easy enough"

"_You have ten minutes"_

"WHAT?"

"_Starting...now!"_

You've got to be kidding me! I have to get out of here...it's a matter of life and death.

* * *

><p>~Len POV~<p>

I got blinded by a bright white light. The first thing I did when I could see again was check my surroundings. The floor was checkered black and white and the walls were black with stars on it, as if I was in space. I was standing in a hallway and there were blue, red, yellow and green coloured lamps aligned on the wall near the top. Below them were square shaped panels that glowed white.

"_Welcome to the Hazy Maze" _a voice came from above.

The what?

"_Hazy Maze"_

Okay. WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE?

"_Relax. You have to get through a series of obstacles. If you fail one, you won't get a second chance"_

"What do you mean a sec-"

"_You will die. Isn't it obvious?"_

"How did you know I was gonna ask that?" This is freakin' me out. And on top of that, Rin is still missing.

"_The girl I gave the instructions to before asked the same question"_

"Who?" Another girl...could it be Rin?

"_Short blond hair, was wearing a similar costume as yours, yadda yadda yadda"_

Definitely Rin.

"_Your task is to work out a couple of riddles and touch the panel accordingly"_

"What riddles?"

A floating bubble that contained writing appeared in front of me. Well that answers that.

"_You have ten minutes"_

Oh crap. I hate my life.

* * *

><p>~Meiko POV~<p>

"_Welcome to the Hazy Maze"_

"The what?"

"_Hazy. Maze."_

"Oooooooh. Wait. WHAT AM I DOING HERE?"

"_Ugh. I don't get paid enough to do this. In fact, I don't get paid at all. I am a computer after all_ _kufufufu..."_

I could feel a sweat drop coming on.

"_Anyways, you will go through a series of obstacles. If you fail one obstacle, you don't get a second_ _chance"_

"Which means..."

"_YOU DIE, GODDAMMIT!"_

"Sheesh. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning..."

"_You're mocking me...ANYWAYS - you have a time limit for each obstacle"_

"Woah woah woah...woah. Hold your horses. I didn't agree to any of this"

"_It's either this or you die, lady. Chop chop."_

Rude much?

"_Nah, you don't say!"_

"I refuse to give in to your petty demands. I will fry you UP like a baked potato on a Sunday morning! With beer! And Vodka and Stella and wine and-"

"_I GET THE POINT! Gah...you have__** 10**__ minutes..."_

"To do what?"

No reply.

"Hello? Hellooooo?"

A full length mirror appeared in front of me. Damn, I look GOOD in my costume! I turned around a bit to admire more of myself.

"I admit, we look awesome" I said. Wait. I? My mirror image thing can talk?

"Don't look so surprised, geez!" she said.

This day just keeps getting better and better...

"I am here to give you your task."

"Oh joy..."

"It's not so bad. All you have to do is go through that door over there" she pointed to a black door. "That will lead you to a small box-like room which will have doors on each of the walls. Choose the correct door and that will lead you to another box room and so on and so forth. It's all based on luck and instincts."

"Hmm...I guess it's worth a shot"

"Oh! Before I forget, there will be some monsters popping up occasionally, so be on a lookout for those"

"Say wah?"

"Good luck! You have 10 minutes starting...NOW!"

Anyone wanna swap lives with me?

* * *

><p>~Kaito POV~<p>

Stupid strong steel arms...a white light chased away the darkness, to reveal a red velveted room. I'm not kidding, the ENTIRE place was covered in red velvet! In the back of the room was a tall shelf stacked with big, thick books.

"_Welcome to the Hazy Maze"_

"Eh?"

"_I swear you humans...you will go through a series of obstacles and if you fail one, you don't get a_ _second chance"_

"As in I...ya know...die?"

"_FINALLY SOMEONE GETS IT!"_

This guy must have had a tough day...

"_No kidding...your task is to-"_

"Wait, I didn't say that I would do all this Hazy wajamajig stuff!"

"_And I thought you were the smart one..."_

"Don't forget good-looking" I smiled, my pearly white teeth flashing.

"_Yeeeaaah...your task is to pick up the correct book so that that steel door opens. You only have one chance"_

"Otherwise I die" I sighed. This is definitely not what I expected to happen. What exactly is Ted trying to do? My headset doesn't work either, so I doubt the others work. I can't contact anyone. Not even the other Ranks who might be worrying their heads of thinking why the heck they can't connect with us. And to top it off...Meiko is still gone...

"_Aaaaw...your so sweet"_

"Right...well, here goes nothing..."

I walked up to the bookshelf and scanned the articles. A book about tae kwon do, volcanoes...leeks? Miku and Mikuo would like that. There are so many books. Which one should I choose?

"_Alll right, all right. You talked me into it. *sighs* Even though it's not permitted, I will give you a hint"_

"Actually, I d-"

"_The book has something to do with greenery and wildlife etc."_

"Hmmm..." I found a book titled 'Into the Jungle'. This must be it. I picked it up and the room started to shake as if an earthquake was coming.

"_Good job, Einstein"_

A few moments later, the shaking stopped and the door slid open.

"_Good luck. You have 10 minutes"_

How I love my job...

* * *

><p><strong>Long chapters for the win! Looks like Rank 1 has gotten into a sticky situation ^.^ Did you like this chapter? Did it surprise you? Only one way for me to find out...your reviews x)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Presenting the longest chapter in this story, Chocolate Randomizer xD I wrote this in two days :) Am I uploading too fast? I see that alot of people love computer-san x)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid BUT I do own computer-san ^.^ You jel? **

* * *

><p>~Rin POV~<p>

I started making my way through the mirror labyrinth, trying my best to find a path but it's so hard with all these mirrors! And I have a time limit of ten minutes, or I die! Perfect, just perfect...

Wait...is that...yes it is! A door! Finally!

CRACK

The walls started shifting. No! The walls are going to block the exit! I ran as fast as I could but alas, the walls beat me to it...

"_Hehe...one thing I forgot to mention...the walls move every three minutes, so you have to act fast._ _You have seven minutes remaining."_

"That's not fair!"

"_Life isn't fair"_

He has a point...

I began making my way through the torturing maze, this time moving a bit faster than before.

*shuffle*

Hm? I thought I heard something...

"GRAAA!"

I turned around to witness a zombie with a unibrow charging at me. I could take it down easily. One problem...because of the mirrors, I have no clue where it's coming from.

Lily once told me _"If your opponent is making a close combat move, wait for them to make the first move. Take advantage of your reflexes and senses and hit them at their weak spots when they are closest to you. The closer you are, the bigger the impact."_

It's time I took her words of wisdom and used them. So I waited. I could tell it was inspecting me, probably wondering why I look so relaxed when I knew that he is ready to possibly kill me. I'm an epic mind reader, eh?

It seemed to have come out of its confusing state and started running towards me. I turned my back towards it and waited. Once I was sure it was close enough, I took out one of my blades, twisted the upper-half of my body to the left and stabbed it in the stomach.

The unibrow zombie chocked up a little bit of blood before collapsing to the floor.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how you kill a zombie" I could tell I had a smug look on my face. Lily would be proud.

CRACK

Oh great. The walls are changing AGAIN.

* * *

><p>~Len POV~<p>

The writing in the bubble said **'Mike Peters was surprised to see his window slide open and was positively shocked when he saw two strangers climb inside. What transpired next could only be described as a despicable act of thievery. Mike watched with rapt fascination as the two thieves systematically began to remove the priceless Persian carpets, artwork, and jewelry. Having stripped the room, the thieves climbed back out the window. Incredibly, Mike went back to what he had been doing before the thieves arrived and soon he'd forgotten about the entire incident. Why wouldn't Mike have tried to stop the thieves or at the very least call the police after they had left?'**

There were four panels. One said **'Mike Peters had amnesia'**, the other one said **'Mike Peters was a six month old baby'**, another one said **'Mike Peters was blind'** and the last one said **'Mike Peters had a short-term memory'**.

"The only ones that make sense are **'Mike Peters had a short-term memory'** and **'Mike Peters was a six month old baby'**"

"_But which one is the correct answer?"_

"I'm going to go with...Mike Peters was a six month old baby" I pushed the panel and it glowed a blue colour.

"_If it glows green then you got it right. If it glows red then you got it wrong. Then I get to kill you! Maybe I could electrocute you or poison you OR put you in a room so that the two walls squish together and your head explodes kufufufu"_

"Morbid much?"

"_Meh. The answer you chose..."_

"Yes..."

"_Is..."_

I hate these unnecessary pauses. The panel glowed a neon green.

"Phew"

"_I wouldn't 'phew' so fast if I were you. You still have more questions to answer"_

"Yippee..."

I felt someone tapping my shoulder. When I turned around, no one was there. The same tapping sensation came back, but this time when I turned around, I got punched in the stomach which sent me flying to the other side. I looked up to see a zombie looking down at me in all its glory. Oh yeah? It's about time I used my blades. They were feeling lonely.

I feigned getting up weakly, much to the zombie's satisfaction. I loved the look on its face when lightening bolts came shooting out from my blades and proceeded to fry the little pest. Once my blades felt satisfied, they stopped and I walked up to the zombie who was laying on the floor, defenseless. I knelt down and whispered in its ear.

"Never mess with Len Kagaene, or you **will** regret it"

* * *

><p>~Meiko POV~<p>

I felt so claustrophobic in these tiny rooms. There isn't much space to move around in here. So far, I haven't encountered any monsters, so I guess it's not so bad. I opened a door which revealed a zombie thing. Thankfully, its back was towards me, so it didn't see me yet. Maybe if I'm_ really _quiet, it won't even notice I'm here.

I tried my best to quietly close the door so that I could go back and go through a different one. But the door was kinda squeaky, so it noticed me right away. The universe just hates me,no?

I ran as fast as I could, trying my best to get away from the zombie, but DAMN it's fast. There is no point in running. It will keep on following me until I get tired. I pulled out my scythe. There is only one thing to do.

"EAT MY FIRE WIND!" I cried as my scythe started up a wind made of fire. Self explanatory, isn't it?

"GRAAAAHCK!" the zombie collapsed.

I came to halt and bent down to catch my breath. Whew. That. Was. AWESOME.

"_Only six minutes left, hurry up, woman"_

"Hey, you can't tell me, Meiko Sakine, what to do"

"_It's either this or-"_

"Yeah yeah, I know. This or meet my death"

I started to push my way through more doors. How can anyone navigate through this place? Is this building even big enough for a maze?

_~time skip of 3 minutes~_

Let me fill you in on what happened the last couple of minutes. I went through more doors, battled a couple of zombies and found a burrito on the floor. And in case you're wondering, yes, I ate it.

I only have three minutes left and I don't even know where I am going.

I am officially lost.

* * *

><p>~Kaito POV~<p>

Once I walked through the door, it immediately slid down. I guess there's no going back. Well maybe it's not so b-HOLY ICE CREAM SALE WITH SPRINKLES! What? Don't judge me. You would react the same way if you saw GIGANTIC trees and HUMONGOUS plants **EVERYWHERE**.

"Am I in some sort of jungle?"

"_Your task is to make your way through the jungle and avoid getting killed from its natural habitats and the species that live here. It's like taking a walk through a jungle and destroying everything you see. Except you are 10x smaller than a tarantula."_

Holy cow.

"_Good luck"_

I started walking through the jungle, swatting away vines the size of snakes and leaves that resembled big green oars.

PLOP

A big raindrop landed in front of me, almost soaking me wet. Soon, more raindrops started falling. Why does the world hate me so? I spotted a spacious mushroom and I ran to it for shelter. Gah, I'm just wasting my time standing here. I noticed a GINORMOUS green caterpillar with red stripes along the side standing next to me, staring at me. As if that isn't giving me the heeby jeebies...

"So..." I might as well start up a conversation until the rain stops.

The caterpillar blinked.

"Crazy weather, huh?"

The caterpillar grumbled.

"Yeah, I know right. You got a wife?"

He (I'm guessing it's a he) grumbled again.

"Woman are a piece of work, am I right?"

He began shuffling away.

"Well, be like that, then! I don't need you!"

I feel lonely. At least the rain is stopping. Once I was sure that there were no more raindrops, I broke into a sprint and dashed towards what I hope is the direction to the exit.

A big spider web came out of nowhere and trapped me into it. A huge spider jumped in front of me and started doing this weird dance thing. Ugh, I **need **to get out of this place in...uum...

"_five minutes"_

Yeah, that. Wait, how did you...nevermind. I took out my shotgun and aimed it at the spider. Did I mention that it's HUGE? The spider's eyes were staring at me.

"EAT ICE, YOU CREEPY CRAWLER!" I shouted as an ice ball came from my shotgun and hit the spider. He fell. Mehehe...

I began unraveling myself out of the web and started running again. I haven't got much time left.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all, folks :) Can you do me a HUGE favour? You will? Great! (I sound like Dora The Explorer ^.^) Can you press that little button below. Yes, the one that says 'Review This Story' I heard there is a reward...a cupcake *gasp*<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm back with a new chapter x) Hope you guys enjoy it ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid BUT I do own a cat :) Yeah a cat isn't as good as Vocaloid, but it's close! Sort of...**

* * *

><p>~Rin POV~<p>

Ugh, these zombies are EVERYWHERE! I have to move quick. If the walls change again, then I'm done for. I kept running, occasionally bashing into mirror walls. It's hard to tell where you are going, especially if you know that you are going to be dead soon. I'm surprised I'm not shaking with fear.

"_Don't make me feel bad..."_

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad. It's the truth."

From the corner of my eye, I saw a black thing. Wait. It's not a thing...it's a door!

CRACK

No no no no no! Not now! I took out my blade and threw it so that it wedged in between the two walls that were going to cover the door. It worked! I ran towards the door and pushed the two walls aside.

"_Good job, Rin."_

"Thanks" I replied before opening the door and going through it.

* * *

><p>~Len POV~<p>

I think this is a scam. Even if I get the answer right, a zombie comes out and attacks me!

_"Live with it"_

"How many more questions are left?"

"Only one"

Finally! Writing appeared in the bubble. It said **Six glasses are in a row. The first three are filled with juice, and the last three are empty. By moving only one glass, can you arrange them so that the full and the empty glasses alternate? **There was a picture of six glasses in a row and three of them were filled with juice.

"That's easy! All you have to do is pour the juice from the second glass into the fifth glass! Can I go now or do I have to fight another zombie?"

"_Hold on, I haven't said if it's the right answer or not!"  
><em>

"Well, is it?"_  
><em>

_"Yes, yes it is. Good job."  
><em>

A door on the other end of the hall opened._  
><em>

_"__Good luck with the next task."_

* * *

><p>~Meiko POV~<p>

I swear, I am going to kill myself if I stay in here any longer! I mean I keep on going into box-like rooms! It feels as if I'm not getting ANYWHERE!

_"Look for a pattern, you dolt"  
><em>

"What pattern?"

_"Haven't you noticed the designs on the wall?"_

"Well...yeah, but those are just designs..."

Something clicked in my head and the gears started working.

"This room has a wavy pattern...the other room has a stripy pattern and the other one has a zig-zag pattern..."

_"Which means..."_

"Wait...THAT'S THE PATTERN! Wavy, stripy, zig-zag!"

_"By George, I think she's got it!"_

I looked into the other doors for a stripy patter, since the room I was in had a wavy one. Once I found that room, I began looking for a zig-zag patterned room. I kept on doing this till I found a steel door.

"I can't believe I didn't notice that before...at least I got it in the end!"

_"Hallelujah..."_

I opened the door and got ready to embrace the next obstacle.

* * *

><p>~Kaito POV~<p>

So...many...spiders...it's a good thing I'm not afraid of them. There were THOUSANDS of them. Why are they here...maybe it's because of that stupid dance thing that the other spider did before I shot it...I better warm up my shotgun.

"LOCK AND LOAD!" I shouted before blasting ice balls at all of the spiders.

* * *

><p>Blood with the occasional ice. It was everywhere. Not my blood though, mind you. It was the spider's.<p>

"How many more minutes have I got left?"

_"Two minutes"_

Oh crap. Hold on...the blood...it's as if it's a path...I followed it until I came to a vine-covered wall. Maybe the door is hidden behind the vines. Can't hurt to check, can it? I aimed my shotgun and shot it at the wall. Ice covered the whole wall. The vines started wilting away, dropping to the floor like dead flies. And what was behind the vines, you ask? It was just as I said, the door.

"_Good luck"_

I gave a nod, knowing that he could see me. I walked up to the door and twisted the knob.

* * *

><p>~Rin POV~<p>

I was in a huge room that was made of dark coloured bricks and pillars but some of them were knocked down. It was surprisingly kinda dark in here which made me shiver. It looked as if I was in an old abandoned church*. I think I see someone over there...is that...Meiko?

* * *

><p>~Meiko POV~<p>

God, this place could use a spring cleaning! Wait...is that...

"RIN!"

"MEIKO!"

We ran and gave each other a hug. I've never been so glad to see someone in my whole life, and believe me, I'm not a people person.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" I asked after breaking the hug.

"I'm fine. What about you?" she asked.

"I'm good"

"_The next task is right in front of you"_

Just as he said, there was a wide hallway that had a few hammers going up and down and fire blasting out from the side every other second. We have to get through that?

"_You have three minutes"_

* * *

><p><strong>*Just in case you were wondering, here is a pic of the place that Rin and Meiko were in :<strong>

Add www. google. co. uk (without the spaces) before the link (Fanfiction doesn't like links :L)

./imgres?q=old+abandoned+church&hl=en&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=YnogVF7nXeVALM:&imgrefurl=&docid=NF0JvlKUwwOtdM&imgurl=&w=425&h=289&ei=jOhgT_iGOOm0AXY1OyABw&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=397&sig=100027205323914321843&page=1&tbnh=140&tbnw=189&start=0&ndsp=32&ved=1t:429,r:24,s:0&tx=49&ty=89&biw=1594&bih=785

**Copy and paste it into the search bar thingamabob :) **

**Dun dun duuuun ^^ Looks like Rank 1 have completed the first obstacle! But how will Rin and Meiko do obstacle 2? What is Len and Kaito's obstacle gonna be? Any guesses? Find out on the next chapter coming soon X)**


	17. Chapter 17

**The plot bunnies just keep on coming ^.^ Remind me to lock them up so I don't lose them...**

**Disclaimer: Blagh de da de da I don't own Vocaloid blagh de dah...**

* * *

><p>~Len POV~<p>

As soon as I went through the door, I saw Kaito.

"KAITO!" He turned around and saw me, a big goofy grin making its way to his face.

"LEN!"

"Kaito!" his goofy grin changed into a much more...how do I put this...scary grin? Awkward grin?

"LEN!"

"Kaito?" He was running towards me, arms out as if he was gonna hug me. Hell naw!

"LE-Oof!" He fell over onto his back. Why? Because I punched him in the face just before he was going to hug me.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"You were about to hug me! I don't have gay jungle fever!"

"Neither do I! And sue me if I'm glad that I saw a living, breathing thing other than a zombie!"

"Oh...woops..."

"_As amusing as this is, you have other things you need to be doing. Behold, obstacle 2!"_

"...where?" I asked.

"_Turn around"_

Kaito and I did as we were told, only to see a giant lake of lava, yes, volcano lava, in front of us. There were two long pieces of brick that looked like some sort of bridge that stretched from one end to the other*.

"We...we have to get across THAT?" I asked.

"_Precisely. You have 3 minutes"_

"It's not so hard, I guess." Kaito said. "Which one should we go on, the left one or the right one?"

"Left." I replied.

We walked up to the left bridge thing. Kaito took the first step on the edge of it. As soon as he did, that edge started sinking, so he took his foot off and it went back to its normal state.

"Oh great! How are we meant to get across without sinking?" he said.

"Wait...when you stepped on it, the other bridge started sinking too, except that the other end of it was sinking. Let's do this then: you go left and I'll go right. That way, It'll balance out and we won't sink."

"Great idea! Only one thing, you weigh less than me, how will you even it out?"

"Good point..."

"Hold on" he walked up to a pile of bricks that were scattered on the ground. He picked 3 up and handed them to me. "This should even out the weight"

"Okay" Kaito walked up to his edge and I walked up to mine.

"Take each step when I say 'go', okay?" he explained. I nodded my head.

"Go!" We both took one step each. My bridge started shaking a bit, as did his, but we both maintained our balance.

"Go!" he shouted again as we both took another step.

"Go!" This time the bridge wobbled too much. Kaito maintained his balance but I couldn't. The bricks fell into the lava but I remained on the bridge on all fours.

"Len! Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm good."

Kaito's bridge started tipping forward and my bridge started tipping backwards. Kaito slid down but stopped himself from entering the lava by placing his foot against the wall on the other side. I tried my best to crawl up to the top of my bridge. Kaito hoisted himself onto the other side as I jumped off of the bridge and landed safely on the other side too.

"Are you okay?" he asked, a worried expression plastered on his face.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>~Rin POV~<p>

"How the heck are we meant to do THAT?" Meiko asked.

"Look closely...at the pattern...the hammers are falling every 4 seconds..." I explained.

"...so all we have to do is keep in time with them..." Meiko finished.

We walked up to the first hammer.

"1, 2, 3, 4" I counted. My theory got proven right because just as I finished counting, the first hammer rose.

"Quick!" I shouted as we ran across and dodged the fire that almost burnt our backs.

"We shouldn't wait around for long. 1, 2, 3, 4!"

The hammer behind us fell as the hammer in front of us rose up and flames came shooting out from one side. We repeated our actions a couple of more times, dodging the hammers and carefully avoiding the fire. Soon, we made it across feeling a bit sweaty because of the heat and no injuries anywhere.

"Phew. Good job, Rin." Meiko awarded.

"Thanks"

* * *

><p>*Here is the link to the pic of the place where Len and Kaito we in:<p>

http : / scenes. malvasiabianca. org/wp-content/uploads/2011/02/gallery-all-around-lava-lake. png **(take out the spaces)**

**Just imagine that there are stone bridges there as well but they are kinda wonky...if you get what I mean ^.^'**

**Weren't expecting those kind of obstacles, were you? Yeah...neither was I (^_^)' Review cuz you get a cookie and leave criticism if you want x) I could always use some tips to help improve my writing skills ^.^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Me no own Vocaloid...on with the story '^.^**

* * *

><p>~Len POV~<p>

Kaito and I made our way through many hallways before approaching a long set of stairs that led into the darkness below.

"_Next obstacle. Go down those stairs."_

"Ugh...I _hate_ stairs..." Kaito moaned.

"But we're going _down_" I replied.

"What's your point?"

"I-nevermind..."

The two of us began making our way down the stairs. I have a **bad** feeling about this. Why is this obstacle so easy when the others were so...challenging?

Suddenly, the stairs turned down, which made it look like a slide.

"Oh crap. AAAAAGHGHGHHH!"

ASDFGHJK! Stupid computer!

Bursts of flame shot out beside us whilst we slid down to our possible doom.

"STUPI-gwooosh..."

We both landed in a river or a lake...or a sewer...blegh, it _stinks_...

I swam to the top and took in a big breath only to regret it because the smell was _unbearable_.

I covered my nose with my hand. "Kaito?" I scanned the stinky place. I was in a tunnel that had lit torches on the walls which were a meter away from each other.

Not too far away, a couple of bubbles began forming only to reveal a drenched Kaito, breathing heavily.

"I'm...I'm okay..." he breathed. I swam over to him and helped him get out onto dry land.

"_You two have to cope by yourselves from here on out. It has been a pleasure annoy-I mean __**helping **__you"_

"Come on. Let's try and find Rin and Meiko" I said, ignoring the computer. Kaito nodded, and we began walking to what we hoped was the exit of this tunnel.

* * *

><p>~Rin POV~<p>

Meiko and I were walking through several hallways, only to reach a big room. It had very intricate designs on the wall, but that didn't matter. The only thing that caught our eyes were the three big gargoyle heads above three wooden arch doors. The three gargoyles eyed us before bellowing in sync.

"**Go ahead and choose a door. But be careful, for if you pick the wrong one, you may meet a fatal death."**

"Meiko, which one should we pick?"

"We have to be careful with this..."

"**HEHEHEHE!"** the trio laughed.

"Hey, shut it willya? I've had a rough day!"

"Meiko..."

"What, do you think you know everything?" she asked the gargoyles.

"**Mmmhmm. For we are the greatest and the smartest of them all"** I swear, the way they talk in sync is creepy.

"If that's the case, then prove it. What is the height of the Ifle Tower?"

"**324 meters"**

"Where is the Statue of Liberty?"

"**New York"**

"What is the name of the astronaut who first stepped onto the moon?"

"**Neil Armstrong"**

"How many kids did Gandhi have?

"**Four"**

"How many kids do I have?"

"**None"**

"Which door is the correct door?"

"**This one" **They pointed their chins at the door in the middle before realizing their mistake.

"And bingo was his namo" Meiko smiled. We walked up to the door in the middle and I yanked it open. A bright white light blinded us as we stepped through.

* * *

><p><strong>I think this is the shortest chapter ever...but I felt bad for not updating sooner since I was busy and stuff...ANYWAYS I hope you guys enjoyed this chappie X) Review people, it gives me motivation and makes my day :) Ya get a cookie...<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**I have officially run out of plot bunnie D: But don't worry :) I'll try to think of something...**

_**Anonymouse Replies:**_

_**Too lazy to sign in: here ya go *hands you cookie***_

_**Anon: maybe he does, maybe he doesn't...**_

_**Somebody: *hands you cookie and cupcakes* better? :D**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot :) **

* * *

><p>~Len POV~<p>

Kaito and I eventually found the end of the tunnel. There was a door made of red-coloured bricks. When I yanked it open, a bright white light blinded us. Once we walked through, hands covering our eyes, we entered a rooftop. The view of the forest was quiet relaxing. However, what we saw on the other side of the rooftop shocked us.

* * *

><p>~Rin POV~<p>

A rooftop was were the door led Meiko and I. It was nice, I guess, with the view and the serenity. It was quiet big as well, almost the size of a battlefield. It explains how all those previous obstacles fit in this building.

"Kaito!" Meiko shouted. Wait, Kaito? I turned to see Kaito and Len running towards us, a big smile on both of their faces. Kaito ran up to Meiko and gave her a hug whilst Len did the same with me. I returned the hug, glad that the both of them were safe.

"I was so worried." Len whispered in my ear.

"So was I. I'm glad you're safe." I replied.

"Aaaw, how sweet." A voice came from behind the four of us. "Too bad you have to die."

* * *

><p>~Miku POV~<p>

"Alright, Rank 2 and 3, weapons ready?" I asked the two Ranks.

"Ready." They replied.

A couple of moments ago, we got reports from Rank 4 and 5 saying that Utauloid have some sort of project going on so Rank 2 are going down there to check it out. But what Rank 1 don't know is that there are cameras in their headsets, so we could see what they were doing. Which is why Rank 3 are coming with us to do Rank 1's job since Rank 1 are currently busy.

In Rank 3 are Luka, Lily, Gakupo and Kiyoteru.

Mikuo, Gumi, Nero, Luka, Lily, Gakupo, Kiyoteru and I piled into the van, headsets on, and made our way to the Utauloid base.

**_~magical time skip~_**

We were now in the Utauloid base and on the first floor, trying to make a plan but failing.

"No, Miku and I should go to the top floor!" Gumi shouted, interrupting Mikuo who wanted to go to the top floor with Nero.

"No, Gakupo and I should go to the top floor, since we are the eldest AND have the most experience with these kind of things." Kiyoteru interjected.

"If that's the case, then why aren't you in Rank 1?" Nero asked.

"Why you little-"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP UNLESS YA WANNA GET CAUGHT BY UTAULOID!" Lily shouted. Well that seemed to shut everyone up. I'm surprised that no one has caught us yet.

"*sigh* Luka and I will got to the 16th, 15th, 14th and 13th floor. Kiyoteru and Gakupo will go to the 12th, 11th, 10th and 9th floor. Mikuo and Nero will got to the 8th, 7th, 6th and 5th floor. Miku and Gumi will go to the 4th, 3rd, 2nd, and this floor, the 1st. Understood?" Lily asked.

"Yes, Lily." Everyone said. Ugh, we sounded like robots.

"Aah, that way the task will be done quicker and we will be able to tackle down this 'project' thing together. Good tactic, Lily." Luka awarded.

We all went to our designated floors, weapons at the ready.

_**~another magical time skip because the author is too lazy -_-~**_

"_Hello, Miku? Come in Miku" _Luka said through the headset.

"Yes?"

"_I contacted everyone else and they're done with their floors. Gakupo said that Rank 4 told him that Utauloid have a safe house. That's where the 'projects' are kept. We are all gonna meet up there, okay?"_

"Kay." And with that, she hung up.

Gumi and I made our way outside of the base and walked towards the well hidden safe house. The safe house was made out of cement which made it look like a prison of some sort. Rank 3 and the rest of Rank 2 were waiting at the entrance.

"There you two are. Geez, you took your time, didn't ya?" Mikuo complained.

"Shut up." I really wasn't in the mood to hear my cousin moaning.

There was a lock on the door. Oh great...

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, I know...please don't kill me! So you know the drill, review and stuff since it makes me happy X)<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner BUT I'm moving house so I might not be able to update for another couple of days, maybe a week. Which is why I decided to try my best and upload a chapter. Sorry that it's short though ^.^' BUT when I come back, I promise you a BIG, LONG chapter, to make up for it, kay?**

** If you haven't already, then please go check out my latest story, The Kissing Bandit: _Brazen bank robberies are committed by a dashing masked man who steals to give to the poor. But what happens when this grand man meets a pure flower? Set in London during the 19th century._**

**And my first one-shot, Lenkarella - After the Glitz and the Glamour: _ Everyone knows the story of Lenkarella. The evil step-mother and step-sisters, the fairy godmother, prince Rinto and the festival ball. However, was it a happily ever after for their children? One-shot idea that came from a Disney program._**

**Phwaor, I think that's the longest A/N I've ever written x) On with the story xD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid BUT I still love it/them! **

* * *

><p>~Rin POV~<p>

The four of us turned around and what we saw made our stomachs do back flips. Well, mine did. Behind us was an army of tough looking robots made of steel. There were like hundreds of them! I'm guessing they were a head taller than Kaito.

"What's with the shocked looks? You came here knowing all this was going to happen, right? Or, wait. Don't tell me...you didn't think we were going to be prepared, did you? Bahahaha! Whew...too funny!" He said whilst wiping away a tear from his eye.

So this is him. This guy in front of me. He is the one who is responsible for killing my dad. Just you wait, Todd. What? His name is Ted? Oh. Just you wait, _Ted_. What should I do? MAYBE I could just tie him up and leave him to sink to the bottom of the ocean? Tear his insides up with my twin blades? Stab him in the eye and fry the two bloody round objects with the awesome lightening bolts? Or... OR-

"ROBOTS, ATTACK!" My morbid ideas stopped flowing upon hearing the sound of steel stomping towards us.

"STOP!" someone screamed from behind us. Wait. Why was that voice so...familiar...I turned around, as did the others, to see...no...no, wait...w-why...what is she doing here?

* * *

><p>~Gumi POV~<p>

You have got to be kidding me! My friend just ate the latest ice cream flavour! And guess what its flavour was...CARROT! Now, I know what you're thinking, 'Ugh, Gumi, how could anyone like carrot flavoured ice cream?' YEAH WELL IT'S NOMMY!

Anyways, there was this big fat lock dangling from the door of the safe house.

Luka walked up to it and kicked the door down with her stilettos. Bloody hell, has she got strong legs, or what?

"I honestly don't see the problem here." She sighed as she walked into the safe house, the rest of us following behind her, still in shock.

It was really dark in here. Suddenly, the lights flickered on, scaring the carrots outta me. I'm not kidding, a couple of carrots dropped out of my pockets. I bent down to pick them up, scanning them just in case any of them were bruised.

"So nice of you to join us." I stopped. Wait. I know that voice. We turned around to see... GHDYUSGFHYUSD! Doesn't she work for Vocaloid? What the heck is she doing here? What does she mean by 'US?'

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger much? And it must suck that I will be gone for so long ^.^' Who do you think was yelling "STOP!" in Rin's POV and who do you think said "So nice of you to join us." in Gumi's POV?<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the wait, people! I just got my beloved internet back, so as I promised, here is a MASSIVE chapter for you guys XD You better be proud of me 'cause this is 5 frickin' pages on word! Probably the longest chapter I've done for this story so far...heck, this is the longest chapter I've written for any story xD Anyways, as you guys might know, this story is going to come to an end soon. 2 or maybe 3 chapters left? I dunno, but I'll try my best to update faster :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid :) On with the story!**

* * *

><p>~Len POV~<p>

"Don't hurt her! She didn't do anything bad!" a girl with red hair shouted. Her? Who her? I turned to ask Rin if she knew what that girl was talking about, but Rin looked pale as if she'd seen a ghost.

"T-Teto?" Rin knows her?

"You know her?" Ted asked.

"W-what are you doing here? Wait; no don't tell me...that jerk stole you too!" Rin rushed to the so-called Teto's side and stood protectively in front of her, giving Ted the evil glare.

"I won't let you hurt my best friend no matter what! I've lost too many people!"

"Rin, wait, he-"

"No, Teto, you don't have to explain anything. I'll tell you later why I'm here. But for now, I have to get you out of here. You have no idea what this guy can do."

"But, Rin, he-"

"I'll drop you off downstairs and contact one of the Ranks to collect you and take you home. You might not know what a Rank is, but I'll tell you later. Once you go home, stay there and I'll-"

"Rin! Ted is my older brother!"

* * *

><p>~Rin POV~<p>

"Rin! Ted is my older brother!"

W-what? Did I just hear her say 'older brother'? Maybe there's something wrong with my ears...

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Ted Kasane, that guy over there with the red hair and ponytail, is my older brother."

"No. No, this...you're pranking me aren't you? Teto, I don't think its April Fools day." Teto always loves to prank people. April Fools day is her favourite holiday. She once unleashed a bag full of cockroaches in the girl's toilets.

"Rin..." she took a step forward. I took a step back.

"N-no. No, you're lying. Len, tell her that she's lying and that I'm not gonna fall for it!"

Len turned his gaze towards his shoes.

"Meiko?" She looked up at the sky.

"K-Kaito?" he just sighed.

"Get over it, will ya? So what if she's my sister? It's not like it's the end of the world, is it? Hah, your weak, you know that? Just like your father. He wasn't fit to be a national spy, lemme tell ya."

A what?

"N-national...spy?"

"Oh great. Don't tell me you didn't know that either." He complained. Well, sooory that I didn't know that my dad actually had a job!

"Didn't you find it weird at all? The way he would never be at home?" he asked.

"Well...he would always be drunk...I-I thought that..."

"That what? He was a good-for-nothing father?"

I have no words to say.

"As for the 'drunken' state your father would be in, I'm guessing he would celebrate after a 'successful mission'."

"But how does Rin's father relate to Utauloid?" Len finally spoke up.

"Because her dad was a spy, he was given a mission to spy on Utauloid. Being in the midst of a _very _important project, we couldn't afford for any information to leak out, so we finished him off. Simple."

"Y-you what!" I swear, I'm going to chop this guys head off!

The red-headed freak turned his back towards us whilst shaking his head.

"My oh my. You _are_ a weak little girl, aren't you?"

That's it.

"TAKE THIS, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING MURDERER!" I shouted as I took out my twin blades and ran towards Ted. Unfortunately, I got stopped by Kaito. Damn...

"Rin, this is _not_ the time to act so rashly. We have to think this through..." he said, trying his best to calm me down.

"THIS MEANS WAR!" Meiko shouted as she ran towards one of the robots, her red scythe glowing.

"Too late for that..." Len muttered as he got out his twin blades, and followed Meiko's lead.

Soon after that, Kaito got out his shotgun and began shooting every robot he could aim at.

As for me, I just stood there. Like a rock. Not believing that _my own_ _dad_ didn't tell me. I mean, I'm his _daughter_, for crying out loud! I should know, shouldn't I? For how long has he been a spy? He doesn't even look like one! He does have a bit of a tummy, if you get what I mean...wait, what if it's fake? Oh my god, my dad has a fake fat stomach! I'm jumping to conclusions, aren't I...I should just stop...

Besides, it's time to solve the matter at hand. Ted.

I tried looking for him, carefully avoiding the robots who tried to chop my head off, but I couldn't find him. Teto had somehow disappeared as well. I looked over the edge of the rooftop, to see him sneakily making his way to a building that looked like some sort of jail or something. I was about to go after him, but stopped upon hearing the fight going on behind me. Meiko frying up the enemy, Kaito freezing everything and Len cutting his way out of the swarm of robots that surrounded him.

I ran up to Len. "Need help?" I asked.

He nodded as he ducked a chainsaw that was aimed for his head. We got back-to-back as the electricity from our blades crackled in unison.

"Sparkling Hurricane!" We both shouted as the lightening bolts formed into a hurricane that _completely_ took out all of the robots with one touch. No kidding, it was _that_ easy!

"Wow..." Kaito said.

"Wow indeed." Meiko replied.

* * *

><p>~Gumi POV~<p>

Tei? You have got to be kidding me, right? That...that betrayer!

"Tei? What are you doing here?" Luka asked.

"Luka, Luka, Luka..." she said as she strolled up and down the platform. "You didn't actually think that I was on _your_ side, did you? Or are you that absent-minded?"

"Listen, you obsessive little freak," Lily began. Uh oh. I can tell this is gonna get ugly. "You better-"

"Lily, this is not the way to handle things." Kiyoteru scolded. "Tei, can you tell us why you are doing this?"

"For the money. Isn't it obvious?"

"But, Vocaloid offers you more money than these people, I'm sure." Mikuo pointed out.

"Puh-lease, trust me, Utauloid pay me waaay more than Vocaloid ever did. With those two new super projects in the back, I'm gonna be rich by the end of the night!" she scoffed.

"The projects are in here?" Nero asked.

"Yeah." Everyone replied simultaneously.

"How comes I never got informed about this!" He shouted. Geez, overreacting much?

"Because then you wouldn't have come in the first place." Gakupo answered.

"Humph."

"Wait a minute." I said. Everyone's head turned towards me. "Did you say that the projects are in the back?"

Tei's face began losing its colour. "No I didn't!"

"Yes you did."

"No."

"Yes."

"Nope."

"Yup."

"Nu-uh."

"Yuh-uh."

"Nope."

"No."

"Yup."

"HA!" she fell for my trick. Works every time...

"Damn. Well, what are you waiting for? Go get them!" she yelled at the robots that came out from nowhere. How long where they there for?

"Everybody, move back! Things are gonna get sticky." Gakupo ordered. Oh god, I love this part!

Gakupo got out his purple sniper rifle and aimed it at the robots.

"EAT MY POISONOUS JELLY!" He shouted as a purple-coloured substance came out of his sniper rifle and covered the robots, pinning them to the wall.

"Wait for it..." he said.

The substance began giving off steam. Slowly, the robots started disintegrating, leaving behind a pile of ash.

"W-well..." Tei began. Nero grabbed one of her arms as Mikuo grabbed the other.

"We're gonna take her back to Vocaloid and report her to the federal police." Nero stated as they dragged Tei towards the door, who was struggling in their grip.

"You'll never defeat Utauloid! Never!" she shouted as she disappeared from our sites and into the van.

"Now to find the projects." Kiyoteru muttered.

* * *

><p>~Rin POV~<p>

After defeating all of the robots, (stylishly, might I add) we jumped from the side of the building and landed on a lower roof. We jumped from that and landed on the forest floor. Meiko, Kaito, Len and I jogged to the building, only to find that the door was left open.

"Strange, huh?" Meiko said. We nodded in response.

We walked through the door and entered a large hall. It was mostly made of steel with the exception of a copper chandelier hanging from the roof.

"Utauloid really need to learn some interior decorating skills." Meiko muttered.

We continued walking but stopped when we heard a few murmurs coming from a hallway.

"And that it why eggplants are a fruit!" a purple-haired guy entered the hall alongside a couple of more people. I recognised Miku, Gumi, Luka and Lily instantly, but the others were unfamiliar.

"Oh my god! It's Rank 1! And they're safe!" Gumi shouted in glee.

I was about to reply but then I got glomped by Miku. I swear, that girl can move like lightening!

"OMG OMG OMG! You're all right! You have _no_ idea how worried I was! What kind of a mother am I, sending you on a dangerous mission like this?" Miku shouted.

"C-can't...breathe..."

She instantly let go whilst saying, "Sorry..." Phew, thought I was gonna die there...

"Did you happen to see Ted?" Kaito asked, getting back to business.

"Ted? No, I don't think we did. Why do you ask?" asked Kiyoteru.

"Rin saw him running in here. We assumed you had seen him..." Meiko replied.

"Well, just so you know, we know where the projects are hidden. Problem is that the door is shut _really_ tight. None of our weapons would work. We even tried Gumi's bombs!"

Gumi has bombs? Huh, you learn something new everyday...

"Why don't we take a look?" Kaito suggested. We all made our way through several hallways and went up a numerous amount of stairs until we reached a steel door. It had a golden glow to it, etched with black intricate designs. It's hard to describe, but something about it just captivates you.

Kaito took out his shotgun and shot the door. Ice covered the entire door but it melted right away. Then, Meiko got her scythe and made the door burst into flames. Once the flames died down, the door was is in the same state as before. After that, Len and I tried electrocuting the door, doubting it would work. As we predicted, it flopped. None of our weapons were able to open this mysterious door.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Was it good? Once again, sorry for the wait :) Anywho, how do <em>you<em> think the story will end? I'm just curious 'cause I wanna know what you guys think :) Review and stuff since they motivate me :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm getting writer's block for this story...again...even though I know where it is heading ^.^' It is a bit short but it is still something :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Voclaoid.**

* * *

><p>~Len POV~<p>

"FUDGE! Now what are we gonna do?" Gumi asked.

"Why don't we try it altogether?" Lily suggested.

"OR we could just ask the shortest person here to climb through the vent, land inside that room and open the door?" Kiyoteru suggested.

All of us looked at Rin.

"Who, me? Nu-uh! No way, I am _not_ going to go in there!"

"Pleeeaaasssse?" Miku pleaded. The whole group was staring at her with puppy-dog eyes. It took all of my strength not to laugh at the sight.

"But it's dusty..."

They continued staring at her.

"F-fine..."

Kiyoteru stood underneath the vent with Kaito balancing on his shoulders. We hoisted Rin up so that she was now standing on top of Kaito's shoulders. She opened the vent and climbed through.

"Keep us updated when you're in there by using your headset, clear?" Kaito ordered.

"She's not a kid, Kaito." Miku rolled her eyes.

Kaito then mumbled something under his breathe that made Miku go a fire truck red.

"I got it!" Rin shouted.

"Good luck!" everyone said in unison.

* * *

><p>~Rin POV~<p>

Ugh, it's so dusty in here...I keep on sneezing every 5 seconds...this day just keeps on getting better and better...

"_Find anything yet?"_ Kaito asked through the headset.

"_Give her some time, geez!"_ I could hear Miku shout from the headset.

Will those two ever stop fighting?

"I haven't found anything interesting yet..." I replied.

I turned what felt like the hundredth left which led to yet another little 'alleyway'. I doubt I will ever find the room...

Just as I was about to give up and report to Kaito that it was useless, my hand hit a hollow place. I knocked on it a couple of more times, the same echoe-y sound resonating throughout the vent. I tried to feel for a loose edge. It should be here…found it!

I chipped away on the edges until it revealed a view of a darkened room. I stuck my hand through the little hole I made and pulled it up and set it to the side. I jumped in and landed on my butt.

"Oww..."

"_Rin, are you alright?"_

"Yeah, I'm fine. I landed in a dark room..."

"_Try and find a light switch."_

"_No shit, Sherlock..."_ Miku commented.

I got up and started groping the air, hoping that I would be able to find a wall. My hand hit something cool and smooth. Bingo! I began shuffling to the side, my hands never leaving the wall.

My hand soon touched a switch. Feeling my way, I flicked it on and turned around.

Holy shit...

* * *

><p><strong>My failed attempt at a cliffhanger ^_^ Review?<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Behold, another chapter! *lightening***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

* * *

><p>~Rin POV~<p>

Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. WHAT THE HELL! Alright, lemme explain...when I turned around I found not one, but TWO huge cylinders that were filled with green tinted water. Inside the two cylinders were people. Wires that were stuck to the side of the cylinders were glowing a faint green. It seemed as if the tubes were feeding the people something to keep them alive. They both had black hair. One was a girl and the other one was a boy. Wait...

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, blondie."<em>

"_Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Or did you roll off?"_

"_Congrats on winning."_

* * *

><p>Isn't that Rei? The guy that came second in that race at school? Heh, I beat him...What is he doing here? Who's the other girl? Only one way to find out.<p>

* * *

><p>~Len POV~<p>

To pass time, Kaito decided to humour us with some of his lame jokes.

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?" Everyone groaned.

"Apple."

"Apple who?"

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Apple."

"Apple who?

"Knock knock?"

"For god's sake, Kaito, who's there?" I could have sworn I saw steam coming out of Miku's ears.

"Orange." He answered back with a small voice.

"Orange. Who."

"_Orange_ you glad I didn't say apple? Heh?"

Oh god, Rin, where are you? We are dying here!

* * *

><p>~Rin POV~<p>

I walked up to the two cylinders. Taped to them were sticky tapes which read:

_Rei Haine  
>Rui Haine<em>

Rui...I'm guessing she's his sister?

"_Rin? Hello? Rin, everything okay?"_ Kaito asked. Almost forgot about them...

"Y-yeah, I'm okay..."

"_H-hey wait, gimme that bac-"_ I heard Kaito say.

"_Rin, you have got to help us! I don't think either of us can take Kaito's stupid jokes any longer! It's a_ _living hell, I tell ya, a living hell!" _Miku's voice came from the headset.

"_Hey! My jokes aren't that bad..."_

From the other side I could hear groans and people agreeing with what Miku said.

I walked up to the steel doors at the other side of the room and unlocked them using my blades. Once opened, I saw nine relieved looking faces staring at me.

"You guys will never believe this..." I led them to the two cylinders.

I heard a few gasps from behind me.

"What do you think they are feeding these kids?" Luka asked.

"Probably the 'secret ingredient' they have been working on for the past 5 years." Lily replied.

"That long?" Miku asked. Lily nodded.

"Let's get them out. Len, Kiyoteru, Gakupo, help me out." Kaito said.

The four climbed on top of the cylinders. Kaito and Len on top of Rei's and Kiyoteru and Gakupo on top of Rui's.

"We'll go first." Gakupo said. Gakupo and Kiyoteru took of the lid, set it to the side and grabbed Rui by the arms. As soon as she was halfway out, electricity began cackling which made the two men let go of her.

"A-are you guys alright?" Gumi asked.

They nodded.

"Alright, let's try again. This time, Len and I will go first."

The two of them grabbed Rei's arms and tried lifting Rei. As with Rui, when he was halfway out of the water, the water level reaching his torso, electricity came out of him and the water which resulted in Len and Kaito letting go.

"Hmmm...this is gonna be harder than I thought..."

"Might I suggest something?" Gumi spoke up. "Why not try and pull them out at the same time? Back at Vocaloid, records show that these two are twins. Their programming has been designed to do everything together. They are a double team. And since you are getting them out separately, maybe that's why they are resisting."

"Let's try that then." Kiyoteru said. The four of them repeated the procedure again, making sure do do each process at the exact same time. This time, they managed to get them out safely.

Miku and I found some towels in a cabinet and tossed it to them. Once the twins were wrapped up, they bought them down and put them on the two stretchers that Luka managed to find.

Gakupo tried feeling for a pulse. He gasped.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked.

"They...they don't have a pulse."

* * *

><p><strong>I love cliffhangers ^.^<strong>


End file.
